I've Been Whomping My Willow Thinking About You
by ninja-of-pasta
Summary: Kurt had a huge crush on Harry Potter when he was younger. Now that's he's older, and has a boyfriend, he doesn't really think about it. One day, though, Blaine finds his old Hogwarts uniform and tries it on and Kurt can't help but feel his old crush coming back.


_**So after a 3-almost-4 month break from fanfiction, I come back with...porn. I feel that this is an appropriate gift. It is a fill for a GKM prompt.**_

* * *

It wasn't something that Kurt was proud of. No one really knew about, and the only one who did was his father, but even then he didn't know the extent to how much Kurt had thrown himself into it. It's just…whenever he felt alone, crying and trying to console himself, all he had to do was crack open the worn pages and read about Privet Drive. He had waited for his letter when he turned 11, and had cried himself to sleep when the end of summer came and he realized he would still be attending Lima Middle School. When his father said, no, he couldn't have and owl, it was a punch to the gut.

To put it frankly, Kurt was a _huge _Harry Potter nerd when he was a kid. Still is, but he's kept it under the covers since he was thrown into a trash can after he'd worn his Slytherin scarf and slicked back his hair with oil. And keeping it hidden was easier said than done, but he kept his well-used books at the bottom of his shelf and his HP related clothing in the back of his closest, some of the smaller things stuffed into a ratty shoe box. Though there were a few things he couldn't just hide away in his room. Puberty hit him like a ton of bricks, including the foreseen wet-dreams. But he thought his dreams would be more about the shirtless men on television, but actually…Daniel Radcliffe appeared, his body soaking wet from the bath in the prefects' bathroom. Kurt had looked down, seeing his own body naked and covered in bubbles and then looked back up to see Dan swimming towards him, eyes burning in lust. Kurt had woken up before Daniel could even reach him, his sleeping shorts sticky with cum and the rest of him covered in sweat. The same thing happened more than often for the next year before his hormones started to settle. The following years passed and the only time he allowed his inner geek to show were when the last of the books came out and the movies premiered. After the last movie was released, and he had stated a tear-clog declaration that his childhood was over, he had pushed it all back and focused on his grades, glee club, and his new found love, a young boy named Blaine.

Kurt was a senior now, and only months from graduating and leaving highschool. He was in his room with Blaine at the moment, laid out on his bed with the other boy cuddling up against him. They weren't doing anything, simply enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed up together. Blaine would occasionally kiss his clothed shoulder and Kurt would return the favor by pressing his lips against his temple.

Eventually Kurt had to get up. They were going on a date that night and he still hadn't picked out what to wear.

"I still don't understand why you can't just wear what you wearing now." Blaine said from his spot on the bed, though now his feet were touching the ground and he was propped up on his elbows. Kurt was standing at the door of his closet, shuffling through hangers. "You look great right now. Why can't you wear that?" He motioned with his fingers to Kurt's outfit that was made up of a soft, bright blue sweater and dark jeans with small tears on the knees.

Turning around, Kurt scoffed at him. "Of course you think that. You think I look great in all my clothes." He turned back to the wardrobe but not before hearing Blaine's mumbled reply, "I think you look great out of them, too."

Kurt rolled his eyes. For being such a dapper gentleman, Blaine was kind of a horn dog. "Well, if you think you could do better, than why don't you pick out my clothes?" He flicked his wrist, searching the rack again and pulled a few different colored button downs and vests, setting down on the bed next to Blaine. "I'll be back." Blaine nodded and Kurt walked out of him room and down the hall to the bathroom.

He came back a few minutes later to Blaine waist-deep in his closet. From his spot in the open door, it looked like Blaine was looking at some of his old shoe boxes-

"Oh shit," Kurt hissed under his breath, quickly striding over to the other side of the room but it was too late. Blaine had already pulled out the old shoe box and had a hand ready to open the lid. "Kurt?"

He clawed at the box and hid it behind his back. "Nothing, it's nothing, I don't even need shoes, I already have that planned, oh silly Blaine-"

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, quickly distracting the young man and shutting him up. Kurt was almost sinking into the surprise kiss when he felt Blaine's hands grip the box behind his back. He pulled back but Blaine had already moved the box from behind his back to right in front of the both of them. He flipped the lid off and Kurt felt his heart sink down into his stomach.

Blaine was quiet for a few minutes while he examined the contents of the box with his eyes before he looked up at Kurt. "…Kurt, what exactly is this?"

Kurt groaned and fell to his bed. "Blaine…" he started, but he felt his throat tighten and stopped. Blaine, sensing his boyfriend's stress, sat by him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, resting the still open shoe box in his lap.

"Kurt, it's fine, I'm not freaked out. I'm just…confused?" Kurt looked into his hazel eyes. "I mean, it's better than my original assumption that it was some form of freaky anime porn." Kurt chuckled and watched as Blaine pulled out his old fashion pair of round, wire framed glasses.

"So…Harry Potter?" Kurt groaned again and Blaine patted him on the back. "Hey, hey, it's fine, it's just, I thought you were all about the Twilight."

"Well, yes, I was more into Harry Potter when…when I was younger." Kurt gulped, taking in a breath and letting it out slowly. "And as you see, I was a bit…"

"Obsessed?" Blaine tried to hold his laughter in this time and played with the glasses in his hand. Kurt's eyes followed the movement, how Blaine's tan fingers traced the thin, black frames and eventually raising them and slipping them on his face. His breathing hitched in his throat. Though he didn't have the light blue-green eyes that Radcliffe had, Blaine made an excellent looking Harry.

Suddenly, all the dreams of Daniel Radcliffe making love to him in his Hogwarts uniform were replaced with Blaine, Gryffindor tie around his neck, fucking him over a rustic wooden desk, glasses skewed on his face from all the kissing. The blood rushed in his veins, diverting to his face and cock. "You-you look well, Mr. Potter." He innocently pulled at the hem of his sweater, trying as best as he could to inconspicuously hide his increasing bulge

"Wait," Kurt stood up, making sure to keep the front of his body turned away from Blaine. He crossed over to his wardrobe and started pushing hangers back to get to the very back of his closet. He finally saw the three hangers that he had had hidden away for the past three years and pulled them out, clearing any dust from them. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw the clothing.

"Oh my-you have the uniform!" He jumped from the bed and grabbed the hangers from Kurt's hands, holding them out at arm's length to inspect them. The first hanger had all four house ties, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tied neatly and hanging together. The second had a worn gray sweater vest, similar to the ones Blaine usually wore, lined with black along the edges, and black slacks. The third had a flowing black robe that looked almost exact to what the students had worn in the movies. Kurt watched as Blaine stared in amazement at the costumes.

"Kurt, please let me try them on! Please?" Blaine looked like a child as he rocked on the balls of his feet. Kurt laughed and waved at the bathroom door, Blaine squealing and running off to change into the outfit. He could feel his dick already starting to push against his zipper and he used the moment alone to adjust himself in his jeans, hissing when he accidently brushed his hand over the seam.

The bathroom door creaked open behind him and he turned around to look at Blaine. _Holy mother of god. _If he had thought Blaine had looked good with the glasses on, he had never suspected that Blaine would look like a _fucking god_. A fucking Harry Potter god.

Kurt had bought the costume when he was 14, just after his second growth spurt and it occurred to him that Blaine was about the same height that he was when he was 14. The sweater fit tightly over his chest and the slacks hugged his thighs. And his hair was now fluffed from changing in and out of shirts. Kurt couldn't stand it anymore.

He grabbed Blaine's face between his hands and smashed their lips together, groaning into Blaine's surprised mouth. Kurt pushed his tongue Blaine's lips, tangling it with the other's, and gripping at anywhere he could reach. Blaine was still at first, but quickly began kissing back and groaning, fisting his hands in Kurt's hair.

Kurt pulled back with a shaky gasp. "_God_, you look hot."

Blaine's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

He blushed and drew his hands back, but still keeping close to Blaine. They had been together for so long that Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't make fun of him or leave him for something like this. "I…I think you look really sexy dressed like Harry Potter." His voice was thick as he rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"Oh," was the only thing that Blaine let out. Kurt looked into his eyes for any sign of distress, discomfort, anything to let him know that what he said bothered Blaine. But he didn't find that. Instead was the same amount of want and lust that he had.

"Kurt, _fuck_, that's-" Blaine moved his mouth down Kurt's jaw and started biting and kissing at his neck. "Fuck, _Kurt_…"

"So," Kurt whimpered, "you don't mind-_mmh_-that I-_ugh_-find Harry Potter hot as fuck." He whined in the back of his throat. Blaine just keep nibbling down to his collarbone, loving how the sounds that Kurt made also made his skin vibrate.

"Kurt…" Blaine was finally able to pull back from the fine column of pale skin and look Kurt in the eyes. "Baby, you don't know how much you getting off on this turns me on." To prove his point, he shifted his hips forward and pushed urgently against Kurt's hard cock. Kurt groaned as Blaine's dick rubbed along his hip bone.

"Blaine, I-" He gulped down air. "I want you to fuck me as Harry Potter." It sounded so much weirder in his mind, but Blaine begged to differ.

He reached down and grabbed handfuls of Kurt's ass and urged him to press closer to Blaine. Kurt let out squeal of shock, and Blaine fucked his tongue into Kurt's open mouth, fingernails digging hard into his ass cheeks.

Kurt was completely at Blaine's will, simply holding on by arms wrapped around broad shoulders as hands traveled up and down his body, urgently guiding him towards the bed and pushing up Kurt's sweater.

"Yes, Kurt, _yes._" Blaine moaned.

Blaine backed Kurt up till his knees hit the edge of the bed and he was falling back onto the covers, staring up at his boyfriend, black billowing robes hanging loosely on his shoulders, hands already flying to loosen the tie and undo the top buttons.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, pulling up the rest of his sweater over his head. "God, Blaine, come here."

The young man climbed onto the bed and straddled Kurt's hips, the black robes pillowing around them. Kurt chuckled when Blaine braced his arms on either side of his head and the silky fabric brushed over his face.

"Oh, god," Blaine said. "This is going to be a bit awkward. What, with the robes, and the tie, and the glasses, and all…"

Kurt laughed again and stared into Blaine's eyes. "I'm not really that concerned with that at the moment." He leaned up and pressed a quick, wet kiss to Blaine's mouth. He pulled back with a breathy sigh. "God, you look hot."

Blaine hummed in his throat, smiling. He started placing kisses all over Kurt's face, trailing down his pale neck. Muscles under the skin jumped when his lips ghosted over. He traveled down Kurt's chest to that god awful belt buckle that was still keeping Kurt's pants on.

"Let's get this off, shall we?" Blaine's finger urgently ripped the belt off. Kurt groaned as Blaine began to pull down his jeans and underwear, finally setting his cock free. It bobbed, resting against Kurt's stomach and Blaine gave the tip a passing kiss before going back to peeling the tight jeans off his legs. He chucked them away from the bed and when he turned back Kurt was propped up on his elbows, legs spread wide and waiting for Blaine.

"Come on, _Mr. Potter_." Kurt whined, wiggling his legs for emphasis. He trailed a hand to snake around his throbbing cock, gathering the white droplets at the slit and smearing it down his length.

Blaine was transfixed on Kurt, so desperate for Blaine to do _anything_. He stared for a few seconds before batting Kurt's hand away and sinking his mouth over his cock.

Kurt groaned low in his throat and dug a hand into Blaine's loosing curls, keeping himself propped up so he could watch as Blaine licked and sucked his way up and down his dick. When they first started having sex, it occurred to Kurt that Blaine was obsessed with sucking his cock at least once whenever they were alone together. It also occurred to him that he absolutely loved watching Blaine suck him off, the stretch of Blaine's lips wrapped around him and the obscene noises he made.

Blaine pulled off for a second but was back immediately, flattening his tongue and licking from base to tip. He licked the slit, eagerly collecting the pre-cum that dribbled out. He hummed at the salty taste, looking directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned. "Fuck, Blaine, let me fuck your face."

Blaine groaned at Kurt's words and sunk his mouth down as far as he could. Kurt curled his fingers harder into Blaine's hair and gently started rolling his hips up, letting out small whimpers as he felt Blaine's lips drag up and down his cock. Blaine's throat jumped a little as Kurt started to cautiously thrust faster, making sure to go as shallow as possible.

"Fuck, Blaine, you're mouth is so good, baby, so fucking good."

He stopped for a moment and pulled Blaine's head up so that the tip of his cock was resting on Blaine's tongue. The wire glasses had almost slipped completely off his nose. Kurt tilted Blaine's head back so the glasses slid back a bit. If they lost the glasses, they would lose the magic.

Blaine gripped the base of his cock. Kurt held the back of his head and guided his mouth back to his cock, hard and leaking cum. With his dick being held still, he traced Blaine's mouth with the tip, smearing cum over his lips. Kurt pulled Blaine back, cradling his head in his hands.

In seconds, Blaine's tongue was out and licking his lips greedily, making sure to get every last drop.

"Shit, baby, you love sucking my cock, don't you?" Kurt groaned, his voice high and breathy. "Love my cum so much, _Blaine_." His breathing hitched as Blaine started lapping eagerly at the head of his cock.

"Blaine, you have to stop. I might come soon and I want you to be inside me by then."

Blaine nodded, but gave one lingering lick up the length of his cock, sending a shiver up Kurt's spine.

He crawled across the bed and grabbed the lube from the side table. Kurt tried breathing evenly as Blaine popped the cap and drizzled two fingers in the clear substance.

Blaine pushed his legs up, bending them at the knee, before reaching his hand down, making sure to brush over Kurt's ball, and circling a finger around the puckering hole.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine moaned. He watched as his first finger slipped past the ring of muscles and into the tight grip of Kurt's ass.

Kurt whimpered at the slight burn, but the pain was over looked by the pure pleasure that he felt of Blaine being inside him, even if it was just a finger.

Blaine watched for a minute as he pushed his finger in and out of Kurt, loving how his hole tried to grip onto the digit when he pulled it out.

He stopped, poured more lube into his hand, and slid two fingers in. Kurt started to rock down onto Blaine's hand, steadily fucking himself. His cock bounced with every push, cum smearing onto his stomach and Blaine just wanted to reach out with his tongue and get another taste.

"Blaine, more, c'mon." Blaine hastily pulled his fingers out, added more lube, and shoved three fingers into Kurt's ass.

"Ahh!" Kurt groaned. He started clenching, drawing the fingers in more. "Agh, fuck Blaine, you're so hot. Fucking Ha-harry Potter. Ngh."

Blaine scissored his fingers, stretching Kurt. "God, Kurt. You always come up with the best idea." He finally gave in and leaned down to lick some of the cum off of Kurt's stomach. "Shit, can't wait to fuck you as Harry. Fuck, theses pants, and this cloak, and these glasses, and you just here all fucking gorgeous naked and I can't wait to get my cock in you-"

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, "I love you, but please shut up and fuck me already!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, yeah." Blaine pulled his fingers out. He unzipped the black trousers and pushed them down along with his underwear. His hard cock sprung out, red and leaking. Blaine lathered the remaining lube in his hand down his length. He grabbed Kurt's ankles in each hand and gently pushed bent his legs, knees pushed back to Kurt's chest.

He rested his cock along the crack of Kurt's ass. "God, _Kurt_."

Kurt reached a hand up and wrapped it around the Gryffindor tie that was hanging loosely from Blaine's neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss full of teeth clacking and tongues fighting.

Blaine rolled his hips, his cock slipping up and down between Kurt's cheeks easily. The head caught on the rim of Kurt's hole and they both took in a sharp breath as a bolt of pleasure ran through both of them.

"Blaine, please-" Kurt begged. He loosened his grip on the tie, but kept it in his hand. Blaine dived down and bit at his collarbone.

Blaine groaned, the feeling of the slacks rubbing against his balls making his skin feel like it was on fire. One hand left Kurt's leg and gripped the base of his dripping cock, holding it while he began to push into Kurt's tight, slick hole.

"Ahh, ah, _Blaine_," Kurt whimpered trying to grip onto the tie and robes, his nails digging into the silky material. Blaine slid into him, stretching him wider than his fingers. The burn was so sweet, and only added more to his pleasure.

He bottomed out, Blaine's balls resting against Kurt's ass.

"Oh, _Kurt._" Blaine moaned. Kurt was so hot and wet around him, all he wanted to do start fucking into him, but he yielded, waiting for Kurt to adjust.

"Move," Kurt pleaded after a few minutes, and Blaine gratefully abided. He pulled out half way before slowly thrusting back in, Kurt quietly moaning. The wire glasses had fallen down his nose again, obscuring his vision. Kurt still had the tie in his hand, keeping Blaine close to his neck. Blaine sucked and kissed at the side of his neck, making sure to leave a few hickies that he could admire later.

He started thrusting in a bit faster, and Kurt started moaning louder, making little 'ah's and 'oh's.

Blaine gripped both of his legs in his hands, spreading them farther apart, and angling Kurt's hips up.

"_Fuck!_" Kurt shouted as Blaine's cock brushed against his prostate. Kurt leaned his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes and bearing his neck while Blaine fucked him.

"Oh god, baby you look so good." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's skin. He could hear Kurt start mumbling something as he started hitting Kurt's prostate more often.

Blaine leaned forward to hear Kurt's breathy voice. "Oh, Harry, oh, harry, fuck me, harder, _harder-_"

It would've concerned Blaine that Kurt was saying a fictional character's name while he fucked him, if it wasn't so _fucking hot_. Kurt was getting off on it; if it wasn't clear by how his back was bowed or how his cock was red and sticky with cum, and Blaine loved getting off on Kurt getting off.

He surged forward and kissed Kurt, his tongue fucking into his mouth as the same rhythm as his cock. Kurt moaned low in his throat, shoving a hand between them to fist his cock. Blaine thrusted faster, angling to hit the spot that made Kurt _scream_.

And he did. Small screams, loud moans, echoing whimpers that were all captured by Blaine mouth as he kissed him without abandonment.

Blaine finally pulled back when he started to feel the coil in the pit of his stomach tighten.

Kurt took in a shaky breathe and groaned. "So close, so close-"

"Come, baby, come for Harry-" Blaine moaned, his own words spurring him on. "-fuck, come for _me._"

Kurt moaned, long and loud, as he came, his cum spilling over his hand and onto his stomach and the black robes. His ass clenched tight around Blaine dick. Blaine's thrust became sloppy as he fucked into the clenching hole and it wasn't long before he was coming as well, thrusting as far as he could into Kurt, groaning his name. He slumped over onto Kurt, making sure to fall more to the side in order not the crush Kurt.

Kurt was breathing heavily, his warm breath washing over his ear. He pressed his mouth to Kurt's jaw, content with just staying there. But Kurt had other ideas.

He shuffled his legs where they were tangled with Blaine's. "Blaine, you have to get up. I can't have you stain these robes."

Blaine whined, but got up, bracing his hands on either side of Kurt's head. "But Kurt, what about our post-sex cuddles?"

Kurt smirked up at him. "Oh, Blaine." He wrapped his hands behind Blaine's neck. "If you stain them now, how are we going to use them next time?"

"Next time?" Blaine said breathily. Kurt simply continued to smirk.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's quickly before standing up and running to the laundry room, glad no one else was home. He needed to make sure he didn't let the stain set if he wanted a 'next time', and, _oh_, he most certainly wanted that.

* * *

**_The link to the prompt is on my profile page._**

**_More writing will be posted within the next week ago, so keep your eyes open._**

**_Also, there will probably be three more one-shots relating to this verse._**


End file.
